


Do Not Disturb

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because palpy is probably pulpy by now, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot Anakin will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

Anakin stepped inside the nursery, Padmé a step behind him, to see something he was never, ever going to forget. Ever since they had rammed revisions to the Code through as part of the repairs done to the Republic and Order as a whole, Obi-Wan had proven willing to be a part of their extended family, to the extent of even babysitting.

Now, looking at his former Master sprawled on the floor, one toddler nestled on either shoulder, and all three sleeping soundly, Anakin could only rejoice. He drew Padmé back out, so that the three could wouldn't be disturbed.


End file.
